Demons and dragons
by mirdemon
Summary: Nadil is having a personality crisis and half the dragon castle is out of comission. Five strange girls help bring together demons and dragons, what can result but utter chaos...?
1. demonic misgivings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonkights or any of the characters... I probably don't own half of the ideas I use, and I know I don't own (or understand) the friends who help give me ideas. Happy?_

* * *

Nadil was sitting and staring out the window into the downpour outside his window, a notebook on his knee. Someone had been knocking on his door for the past two hours, but lost in thought, Nadil had neglected to answer or even tell them to go away. With a sigh Nadil got up scattering pencil and paper, and crossed his room to answer the now desperate messenger. As he removed the ten deadbolts and unlocked his fifteen locks he pulled his face into what he hoped was an appropriately somber, slightly evil expression. The combination ended up with something more of a stupid and slightly less than morbid look instead.

Standing outside was a poor servant demon of questionable cleanliness and even more questionable intelligence. He snorted as the rumpled demon lord stepped out of his chambers wearing the stupidest expression he'd ever seen.

" _Message for the demon lord, Nadil from loyal subjects Shydeman and Shyrendora_", the messenger stated in a snide voice.

"_Thank you_", Nadil sighed.

The servant trotted of to go gossip with his comrades about the lame demon lord, and how weak his evil personality was becoming.

With his third sigh in the last five minutes Nadil turned and re-entered his room, closing the door with a solemn _click_.

Eighteen minutes, thirty eight seconds later he re-emerged looking much more like his normal evil-demon self. He stocked down the hall towards the war council chamber on the other side of the castle. As, he walked along his pace slowed, finally coming to a halt staring at a tapestry on the opposite wall. _Hmmm..._ he didn't remember that one being there last time... _I've really got to walk around more_ , he realized with a bit of surprise. Wow, a new thought, he seemed to be getting a lot of those lately, which was, to say the lest, a bit disconcerting after having none for almost four hundred years. With a start he started walking again, now he was going to be even later, even though he was already late_... nothing like being fashionably late... I guess...?_

By the time lord Nadil arrived, Shydeman and Shyrendora where completely feed-up with waiting for him.

"_Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyddddddddyyyyyyyyy_", wined Shyrendora "_I'm sick of waiting, and I had to postpone my hair and nail appointment for this stupid meeting already_"

"_I know, I know_", replied an even more flustered Shydeman. This remark, stated in such an offhanded, detached way sent Shyrendora over the edge. At that moment Nadil opened the door and almost walked into one of his most loyal advisers trying to strangle the other, while ranting on and on and on about something called a "manni, petti" or at lest along those times. Dropping her brother who continued to gasp and lay spasming on the floor, Shyrendora flung herself at her lord and began to wail more, her voice becoming a high pitched screech that drowned out anything that the half dead Shydeman might be trying to gasp out.

Nadil finally limped back to his chambers around midnight and ran right into the door. Fumbling around, he managed to open the many locks with minimal damage to himself and the door. Opening the door, he stumbled to his bed and fell onto in fast asleep despite the many cuts and bruises he had received trying to stop Shyrendora from killing both him and Shydeman, not to mention his twisted ankle. As he slipped into an uneasy sleep, he whispered "_I wish I could just run away_".

A small dust covered mirror in the corner of the room began to emit a soft glow which formed itself into a girl about 5' 4". Her short brown hair had blue streaks in it and it was moving in a breeze of its own for a second, before settling down in an almost neat fashion. Looking around she started at realizing that she was in the DEMON LORD'S room! Looking down at the sleeping lord she murmured "_Well, we'll see what we can do, maybe you're not so bad_".

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

_p.s. sorry if this first chapter isn't that funny, being under Humor and all, but I promise it will get better. I was just setting the stage... you don't believe me, do you? _


	2. one dragon down

_Disclaimer: I don't own dragonkights, or any of the other characters I use, except for me, I think I own me, don't I? Or is that just an illusion that I suffer from...? Maybe we are all being controlled by beings from another world, that have replaced our socks with mind controlling devices that only** Look** like our socks... hhhhmmmmmm...Just kidding...

* * *

_

Alfeegi was walking along a regular corridor in the dragon castle muddling through how to get Thatz out of the castle long enough to clean his room. As the blond dragon officer paced up and down the deserted hall his mind started to wonder off to wondering where that annoying girl who kept following him around was. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood staring at the floor opposite him oblivious to the frantic Kai-stern behind him transporting his vodka stores from the room behind Alfeegi to his new secret hiding space under the floor of Rune's room. There next to the baseboard, was a red stain, which seemed to be spreading as he watched. "_Blood...?_" He whispered to himself, his voice strained as panic began to take control. "_But... Blood is so hard to clean..._" his voice began to rise "_you can scrub it all day... but it won't come out..._" Still muttering his pacing resumed faster, and faster, until the floor beneath him began to smoke. His heart began to beat faster, and faster, and faster...

Kai-stern stared at the smoking figure of Alfeegi on the floor, foaming at the mouth. "_I didn't do it_", he muttered to no one in particular "_This occasion warrants a drink I think_". Pulling a spare bottle from his stash he downed it in a gulp, then realizing how guilty he might look he took off down the hall again, running for his life.

Rune was walking down a deserted corridor on his way to his day job, and this was the most straight forward route, usually... as he reached a spot somewhere near the middle of the hall, he found a huge crowd gathered. When they saw him approaching everyone fell silent, avoiding his eyes. _What the hell was going on?_ He didn't like crowds _that_ much so, he kept walking. As he passed he saw a red chalk outline on the floor, and some smoking, scorched looking scuff marks on the floor. Now, really confused he decided to take a little detour on his way to the flower shop.

The flower shop was very busy today, and Rune had a hard time pushing his way to the back to check in for the 4 o'clock shift. It seemed that everyone was here today. Pushing through the crowd he even though, in a stroke of madness, that Thatz was here spending his carefully horded money on a bouquet of flowers. Rune shook his head before tying his long hair back into a semblance of a ponytail. _I really must be shorter on sleep than I thought_.

It was almost midnight before Rune got off work. He stumbled into the dragon castle's courtyard almost dizzy with exhaustion. Upon entering the front gate, he found half the police officers in the castle surrounding a drunk and slightly bedazzled looking Kai-stern and an even more confused looking Runwalk. Rune put this odd scene in the back of his mind,_ I really need those couple of hours of sleep that I can fit in before lessons tomorrow... man I really need a good nights rest... _

+--------------------------------------------------------

In the other castle (the demon one in case you forgot) a certain demon lord was just waking up. "_Man I feel awful_", moaned the very bedraggled demon lord. Between the pounding feeling in his ankle, the fiery burning sensation from his many cuts, and his head, which felt like it was going to split in two, he really didn't want to get up. He was almost asleep again when a small, fuzzy, blue face stuck itself up next to his own, which needless to say, scared the crap out of him. He jumped backwards in order to distance himself from the fuzzy object. But, being on a bed and injured it didn't quite work out as he had hoped. Instead Nadil only managed to scoot over about a foot before becoming hopelessly entangled in the bed sheets. Thus entangled he lost his none to wondrous balance and fell off the bed with a large _Crash_, glimpsing for just a moment during the fall, the fuzzy thing, before he was knocked sense-less from hitting the floor so hard. From the bed a blue sacred looked down at the drooling demon lord tangled hopelessly in a huge amassment of blankets. _sweatdrop__ is he really an evil demon lord?_ Then, a loud knock came from the door banging all twenty five locks, dead bolts, and various pad locks around.

"_LORD NADIL_", came a shrieking voice from the other side "_loooooooooooo ooorrrrrrrrrrrddddddddd Naddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_" Shyrendora screamed at her lord through the door. "_Are you in there? Where are you!_" The knocking stopped and, within a second, another horrific scream started,

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggg!_"

The whole castle came running to Nadil's door. "_What's wrong Dori!_" Shydeman screamed back at his sister, over her continuous wail. _"sniff...I...sniff...broke...sniff... a...sniff...nail...sniff_" Shydeman looked very aggrieved ... _sweatdrop_ ..."_Okay, okay everyone, false alarm... you can all go back to whatever you were doing...sigh_"

"What do you MEAN? False alarm? I BROKE A NAIL! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" Shyrendora screeched back, her face turning an amazing shade of maroon.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggg!_" this time it was Shydeman, who was now running for his life with a crazed Shyrendora charging after him swinging around a giant, razor-sharp q-tip.

Back in his room a dazed Nadil tried to sit up, still wrapped up in his blankets to the extent of them being a straight jacket. So, he laid there staring at his black ceiling decorated with those glow-in-the-dark stars, until his view was suddenly filled with the reflective surface of a mirror that was reflecting a face besides his own. He would have screamed if not for the duct tape that had magically pasted itself to his mouth. In the corner a little sacred was discreetly kicking a roll of said tape into the closet. The face in the mirror was mostly in shadows, so only the eyes could be distinctly seen.

"_So, lord Nadil, you want to run away Huh?_"

_nods head_

"_You sure 'bout that?_"

_nods head_ again

"_Positive?_"

_nods head_ faster

"_Really? Totally and completely sure?_"

_franticly nods head_ Nadil was starting to feel light headed (but that might have been caused by the duct tape over is mouth and his nose).

"_Okay, I'll trust you for now..._" leaves threat hanging...

_teary eyes_

_Sweatdrop_

"_Fine, but before we can help you, you've got to help yourself. First, about that hair..._"

Nadil faints

_sweatdrop x 2_

* * *

_Thank you for reading chapter two, I hope this one was funnier... I was trying really hard. puppy dog eyes please keep reading! I'm updating as fast as I can to try and keep you interested. Please R&R thanks._

_p.s. this one was longer too._

_(a/n) one dragon down to go, can't tell you how many, that would ruin the fun._


End file.
